


I'm the Girl

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-27
Updated: 2006-05-27
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: A delightful story of the qualities that Lily has that James should be looking for. Filled with sweet little moments, much like Ten Things Girls Want Guys to Do but much shorter.”� PG-13, fluffy, Lily/James, one-shot.





	I'm the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Disclaimer: Yo no own Harry Potter. Yo soy muy poor. Okay, not really. But not that rich, that’s for sure. So… Um… And I suppose sorry to anyone who is named Penny la Salle. It is nothing personal, I am not out to hate you. Scusi.

Summary: Uh… Summary… You know, I hate doing these things… Shall we say that this is “A delightful story of the qualities that Lily has that James should be looking for. Filled with sweet little moments, much like _Ten Things Girls Want Guys to Do_ but much shorter.” I’m happy with that. PG-13, fluffy, Lily/James, one-shot.

**I’m the Girl**

**By Natali K. A.**

_I'm the girl who will put her head on your shoulder, not because she's sleepy, but because she wants to be closer to you._

*~*

“Lily Evans and James Potter,” Penny la Salle said, scrunching her nose in horror. “It’s disgusting. What does he even see in her?”

One of her fellow Slytherins replied, “Well, she’s really an okay person, Penny. You’re just mad because of the time she stole your—”

“Shut up!” Penny hissed, turning around and pushing the girl so hard she tripped and landed on the floor. “Remember who you’re talking to.”

“Yeah, Miss Bitch-of-the-Century,” Priscilla Edwards muttered under her breath. “Let it go, Penny. Come on, we’ve got class.”

With one last glare over her shoulder, Penny followed the rest of her crew—but not before she wished Lily Evans one-hundred and ten long, painful deaths.

Lily Evans herself was aware of the hostile attention—being on the receiving side of Penny’s hatred, while not new, was definitely risky.

“Don’t let her bother you,” James whispered to her. “She’s just got her knickers all in a bunch over that poor grade she got this morning in Transfiguration.”

“Hmm, don’t be so sure. You’ve never been hit with one of her Bat-Bogey Hexes, have you? After that, you wouldn’t want to cross her any more than you’d need to.”

“Lily, are you _afraid_ of her?” James teased.

“Don’t fool yourself,” she smiled. “I just don’t want to start another all-out fight like back in Fifth Year.”

“Pansy,” he accused, opening the door for her at their next class.

“Call me what you want, but you know I’m right.”

“Of course, darling. If I learned nothing else from my father, it’s that the woman is always right.”

“Smart man.”

“I always thought so.”

“I’d meant your father.”

“So had I.”

They were a few minutes earlier than need be, so they were the only ones in the classroom. Somehow, their teacher—a funky looking witch who they swore was half-goblin though she refused it with such vigor she shook her wig half off each time she did—was also absent from the room.

Lily took her seat, newly changed to sit next to her boyfriend. Everyone had been willing to give up their seats for her in each of their classes. Eerie. Very eerie.

Lily leaned over and rested head on his strong, manly shoulder, closing her eyes with pleasure. She could stay like this forever.

“Sleepy?” he asked tenderly, caressing her head.

“Yeah,” she lied. “Sure.” He didn’t need to know how hopelessly infatuated she was with him. Not yet.

*~* _I'm the girl who likes to be kissed in the rain, more than inside your bedroom or in an expensive restaurant._

*~*

“I thought you said it wasn’t going to rain!” Lily yelled over the downpour as they ran back to the castle where they’d be warm and dry. Dry… Lily seemed to remember the feeling somewhat.

“I hadn’t thought it would!” James laughed, grabbing her hand and running under a tree. “Hang on, I can’t even see out of my glasses. Water’s blocking my view.”

“You know, there’s a simple spell…” Lily reached into her robes and pulled out her wand, mouth opening to say the incantation.

_BOOM!_

An ear-splitting scream followed the bright flash of lightning and resulting roll of thunder, and Lily quickly buried herself in James’ robes.

“I hate thunderstorms,” she explained weakly against his chest. “I really don’t like them.”

“It’s alright, they can’t do anything to you,” he soothed, hugging her to him. 

“That’s what you think.”

“How about we get into the castle and out of this mess, hmm? Every inch of me is wet.” He found her hand and tried to pry her off of him. “Come on, let’s get dry.”

She was shaking badly, and it was only then that he realized that she was deadly serious about her phobia of thunderstorms. His Lily, who was afraid of nothing, cowered and shook at a thunderstorm. 

“Hey,” he said softly, tilting her chin up to look at him, “thunderstorms can be fun, too.”

“I hate them,” she whispered, closing her eyes against the tears as she saw another flash of light in the sky. This time, she was prepared for the thunder. It didn’t lessen her shaking.

“I know you do,” he whispered back. “Do you want to stay here or go inside?”

“I don’t know,” she whimpered.

“I know.” He kissed her temple softly. “Kiss me, Lils. I’ll show you that thunderstorms can be fun.”

She had time to murmur “Alright” before his lips covered hers.

And suddenly, thunderstorms really were a bit more enjoyable.

*~*

_I'm the girl who says, “Ok, but you owe me...” jokingly, not because I actually want something, but because it means I get to spend more time with you._

*~*

“Please?” James begged, pulling out all the stops. He was even trying the puppy eyes that Sirius seemed to be so good at. “I need your help, Lily.”

Lily looked at him over the top of her reading glasses. “We could get expelled for even thinking about this, Potter.”

“It’s not for a prank, I promise. But I need to get out of the school tonight, just for a few hours. Sirius, Peter, and me. I just need you to cover for us. We’ll find our own way out.”

Lily put down her book and took her glasses off. “Potter, you can’t go around outside. They’ve just implemented those new rules. Voldemort’s rumored to be somewhere around Hogwarts. It’s not safe.”

He smiled. “Thank you for your concerns about my safety, but I assure you I can cover my own arse. Peter, however, might have something to fear.”

“Potter, you’re being stupid. I’m not going to help you. It’s your own head if you try, my head if I help you. They’ve got patrols all around the school! You’ve seen them.” She shook her head. “And as great as you think you are, a Dark lord would kick your sorry behind all the way to China and back without so much as a blink.”

James sighed, giving up. “You can either help me or not, but I’m doing it. Turn me in—I’ll get out anyway.”

She stared at his retreating back as she mentally kicked herself. She knew she would regret this in the morning. “Fine, I’ll help you. But you owe me. Big time.”

Relief flooded his face and she saw that he was being genuine. “Thanks, Lily. Whatever you want, it’s yours.”

“I want to go with you.”

“Absolutely not,” he said sternly. “Forget it, Head Girl. Anything but that.”

“But Potter, you said—”

“Then I don’t want your help.” He turned on his heel and headed for the portrait hole.

_But he won’t be able to get out without a distraction! And does he know about that passage that leads out of Hogwarts?_ Lily wondered. _I want to know where he goes every month!_ Curiosity got the best of her.

“I’ll stop calling you Potter, James,” she called out desperately. It did the trick.

He stopped and turned around to look at her for a moment. “No. It’s not worth it. I’ll see you tomorrow, if just to say goodbye if I get expelled.”

Truly desperate and feeling oddly daring, she shouted, “I’ll go out with you.”

This time, he didn’t even stop. But his shoulders drooped. “Still not worth it.”

“Fine… But you still owe me!” she called after him. She felt let down. He hadn’t asked her out again in more than a few months, which she wouldn’t have minded not even at this time last year. Only now she was ready to say yes. And he seemed to be interested in being nothing more than friends.

*~* _I'm the girl you can take absolutely anywhere and I will (at least try) have fun because it means I am spending time with you._

*~*

“I thought you hated Quidditch games, Lily?” one of her roommates asked from her bed. “You never went to any of the games before you started dating Potter.”

Lily half-sighed. “I didn’t hate them, I just wasn’t enthralled. Anyway, Quidditch is really important to him. In all honesty, I get some queer thrill from seeing him flying about on that broom of his, winning yet another game for Gryffindor.” She smiled adoringly. “And I like to see the jealous look on Penny’s face. I’m off then.”

A few minutes later, Lily took the seat next to the rest of the Marauders that had been saved for her. “Has the game started? Don’t tell me I’m late!”

“No, they’re just warming up. Only Slytherins are out on the field,” Remus replied. “Don’t look now, but you’re getting death glares.”

Lily smirked. “It must be my new robes.”

Sirius scoffed. “You’re the most clichéd couple I have ever had the misfortune to come across, you know that?” He gingerly picked up a corner of the robe. “Red and gold, with _Potter_ across the back? Lily, you’re grossing me out.”

Lily flicked his hand away. “As I recall, you were the one who shoved us into that broom closet together and refused to let us out until we’d snogged our anger away.”

“You’re still gross.”

Lily shrugged, smiling. “I know you secretly love it. I know you wanted us together for a long time.”

“I know everything, Lily. Remember that. And I am totally—”

“Don’t,” Lily warned in a low voice. “Don’t. I missed breakfast today,” she said, changing the topic. “Anything interesting happen?”

Remus cast Sirius a sidelong glance. The latter was grinning proudly.

“What did you do to Snape?” Lily sighed, a hint of amusement in your voice. “Poor bloke. You terrorize him, you know,” she said half-heartedly. They didn’t care what she said about their torture and torment of “Snivellus.”

“Tripped him. Not terribly exciting, but then he ran into Penny with a plate of eggs, and… Well, it was a beautiful sight.”

Lily groaned. “I would pay a hundred galleons to see that! I can’t believe I missed it!”

She turned her attention to the action on the field, cheering as any loyal girlfriend would when her boy toy flew onto the field.

Although it wasn’t her most preferred way to spend a Saturday morning, Lily made it to each of his games. Because it meant something to him.

Even if she did think it was just a bunch of people flying after each other on brooms chasing some stupid balls. But he didn’t need to know that.

*~*

_I'm the girl who is incredibly picky, but when I find someone I like I want to spend the whole night curled up in his arms._ *~*

“You’re too good for me,” James muttered. They were one of the last ones at dinner that Saturday because they’d been caught up playing wizards’ chess and… Well, it’s entertaining.

Lily pushed her peas to the edge of her plate, not really all that hungry. They’d had a late lunch out by the lake. “I don’t know why you say that.”

“Because it’s true,” he smiled, the confidence back in his voice. “You are. Grades are top priority for you, you’re not mean to anyone—”

“You’re eating crap,” Lily interrupted. “I’m plenty mean. You got a few good dosages of that earlier in our school career, remember? I’m just nicer to you now so you’ve conveniently forgotten what a royal bitch I can be.”

James shook his head. “You’re perfect.” He met her eyes. “Why me, Lily?” It was a genuine question and he really seemed to know. “You never dated that much, but not for lack of invitations. So why me?”

Absently, she speared a carrot and slipped it into her mouth, thinking. What was she supposed to tell him? That even though she was the most finicky person ever to walk the face of the earth she found him absolutely perfect in every way? That she was never happier than when they were just talking and laughing and having a good time? That all he had to do was smile at her and she could stay in that moment forever without a peep of complaint?

“Why _not_ you?”

He chuckled. “True.”

“You’ve got me on this pedestal, and you’re blind to my faults. Not that you should open your eyes, but…” She laughed a little. “You kindly overlook them. Let’s put it this way: As wonderful as you seem to find me, I find you just as wonderful—if not more.

“Besides that,” she sighed, “out of every girl you know, you’ve chosen _me_. Call me big-headed, but that’s just downright sexy.” Her lips twitched. “And you’re a god in bed.”

He nearly snorted his pumpkin juice, but managed to maintain composure. By now, there was only a handful of students left in the Hall and the lights were dimming.

“Ready to go?” he asked, holding out his hand. She accepted and they left for their dorms.

*~* _I'm the girl who loves to end a hug with a kiss._ *~*

Sadly, Lily had realized that she was very much infatuated with this entity that was James Potter, Hogwarts Idol Extraordinaire. Evidence of this?

His hugs. Ooh, his hugs were… Well, for lack of a better word, they were yummy. Delicious. Scrumptious. (Goodness she sounded—even to herself!—like she was talking about a treacle tart instead of a hug! Were other people as tired of hearing her talk about him as she was as thinking about him?)

So, back to the yummy hugs. Great. He always wrapped his arms around her so that she felt his body heat on all sides of her. He’d pull her up so that their bodies were together and hold her there for a few second. It was comforting, reassuring.

And she never failed to give him a kiss. On the cheek, temple, lips, neck… Anyway. But a kiss was guaranteed.

*~* _I'm the girl who laughs at your jokes. Like an idiot. Every time._

*~*

“Psst, Lils,” James hissed, leaning forward in class. She leaned back so that her ear was by his mouth. “I’ve got a joke.”

“It can’t wait? If I start now I won’t be able to stop.” She kept an eye on Flitwick to make sure he wasn’t paying attention to them.

“It’s worth it! Here it is. What did the gay horse say?”

“This is going to be one of those jokes, innit?” Lily groaned, rolling her eyes. “Please spare me.”

“Hey!” he said with an exaggerated homosexual tone. The facility with which he did that was most disconcerting….

But, without fail, she started giggling and had to bury her head in her arms to stop from bursting out laughing. Always. Without a doubt. Why she found him so funny was beyond her….

*~*

_I'm the girl who will brag about you to all of my friends._ *~*

“And he always holds doors open for me,” Lily boasted, brushing her hair through. “Never lets me pay for a thing. Isn’t that sweet? It helps that he’s rich. And I can never stop staring at him—he’s _so_ handsome. He always takes me to the nicest restaurants and always compliments me on whatever I’m wearing—be it school robes or a cocktail dress.”

“Shut up!” her roommates chorused, up to their ears with praises of James Potter.

Lily frowned a bit, turning back to the mirror so she could finish getting the knots out of her gorgeous red locks.

“And for Christmas, he got me—Oi! That was uncalled for!”

Her very own mates, who had thrown the pillows at her, knocking down a bunch of perfume bottles and makeup. She vaguely heard someone mutter, “That’s a matter of opinion.”

*~* _I'm the girl who loves the feeling when you take me by the hand without saying a word._ *~*

“Hang on, I’ll be ready to go in a minute,” Lily said, throwing some books into her bag. She had to hurry as it was the Friday Seventh Years were allowed to go gallivant about Hogsmeade on. They had just finished their last class of the day, but Lily had taken longer than most on the exam that day. (She was a terrible perfectionist when it came to Potions, always insisting that she triple check everything. Anal. Terribly anal.)

James threw her a look of mild impatience. “Lils, it was a test on things we covered in Fifth Year. Did you really have to take forty-five minutes on it?”

“Don’t bother her, son,” Professor Slughorn chuckled, patting his favorite students on the back. “She just likes to make sure everything is correct. I admire that in a young lady, Miss Evans, and expect that you’ll go very far.”

“Yeah,” Lily said absently, searching through her bag for her hair ribbon. If she had to deal with her hair in her face for just _one_ more minute… But no, there it was. “See you later, professor.”

Lily and James walked out of the class side by side, heading in the direction of Gryffindor Tower to drop off their things (and perhaps change into more comfortable clothes?).

Abruptly, James reached over and grabbed her hand, linking their fingers together so that their relationship could not be mistaken—not that the entire bloody school and entire village of Hogsmeade didn’t already know about it.

Her stomach did a flip flop and her cheeks were tinged with red. It wasn’t too hard to send her to her knees lately.

There was a word for people like that: P-A-N-S-Y.

*~* … _I’m the girl who was meant for you._

_*~*_

**A/N: Well, I got this off of my Evil Twin Amanda’s livejournal blog. And she predicted, correctly, that I would make a one-shot out of this. You owe this one to her and her knowledge of me.**

**Does anybody know any good songs from Disney movies? I’ve pretty much got _The Lion King, The Little Mermaid, Pocahontas, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Hercules,_ and _Beauty and the Beast_ down, but I want other songs that I just can’t think of. Because I’m that weird and I love Disney songs and yes, I do watch the Disney Channel; I’m hanging onto my childhood.**

**Pues** **, eso es todo.** **Review. Because you _know_ you want to. **

**AND I’M OUT OF SCHOOL! YAY TO SUMMER VACATION!!**

**Sorry. Not rubbing in. Promise.**

**My love,**

**NKA**


End file.
